Product identification is an essential tool in any industry. From supply chain tracking to inventory management to brand protection, it is often necessary for a user to have access to identifying information about a product. Such identifying information may include a unique serial number, a product model name, a part number, a product brand, an IP address, product safety information, or any other useful information for identifying a product. The identifying information is typically placed on a label that is attached or connected to the product. The label may be visible in plain sight or discoverable to a user of the product. For example, a computer may have a serial number displayed in a label affixed in its back, a smart phone may have a serial number discoverable by a user by accessing a menu, a car may have a vehicle identification number on its dashboard, and so on. Whether visible or discoverable, the product identification label must be accessible by a user to be able to identify the product.
Accessibility of a product identification label often depends on the type of product. In complex machinery or large product equipment, the product identification label may be placed in a cumbersome location that is difficult to access. A user may have to move heavy equipment or navigate through a web of cables before obtaining the desired information from the product identification label. In some products, the product identification label may protrude out of the product by a pull tab. The pull tab may be placed in front of the product, making it less cumbersome for a user to access it. However, if not properly secured in place, the tab may fall out of the product all together. Frequent pulls of the tab may also damage it over time. The tab may break and become unusable for providing product identification information.